


Tongue and Groove

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "tongue."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tongue and Groove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "tongue."

"It's a _what_?!"

"Tongue and groove," Xander says, then realizes that Willow's making a stern "are you being _naughty_?" face.

"Oh, no, nothing like that, Will. Just a pretty way to join the corners--makes it all flush, see?"

"Oh. That _is_ pretty."

She promises to help him sneak the weapons chest into Buffy's house before the birthday party, and heads out to buy festive groceries and silly hats.

Xander keeps sanding for a while, wondering if he's ever given Will a definition before. He has a strange feeling he can't quite place. Then it hits him; he's feeling...smart.


End file.
